


Animated Adventure

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT Drabbles [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinju_Tori: A Threesome of Brandon, Jordan, and Chris arguing about whatever (Lord of the Rings vs Doctor Who maybe?) that ends up in angry makeouts between the three of them.</p><p>Jordan tells an embarrassing story about his two boyfriends and they confront him about it. It ends up being a win for all three men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animated Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinju_Tori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/gifts).



Stomping through Stage Five, Brandon opened the door of the office Chris was editing in and everyone in the office looked over. "Chris." He said as calm as possible, trying not to sound too mad as Chris raised his eyebrow. "I need you to come with me."

Chris stood up and followed his boyfriend out, closing the door softly and turned back to Brandon. "Is there a problem, Brando? You seem irritated." Chris pointed out.

Slowly taking an intake of breath and letting it go, Brandon replied, "Jordan is a little shit and I need you to help me."

"Why is he 'a little shit'?" Chris asked, confused. "Did he embarrass you on the podcast by saying one of those stories that make you sound like an idiot?" Chris said jokingly and immediately regretted after Brandon's explanation.

"Yes, he did and he said he was going to fucking make it an Animated Adventure."

"But why do you need me?"

"Because you are involved and it's what happened on Saturday." Brandon informed and Chris seemed to freeze in time for a few seconds. "So, are you gonna help me?" He asked after a beat of silence.

Chris's cheeks turned red at the memory, "I'm gonna kill that bastard."

Brandon smiled, "I'm guessing that's a yes." The two quickly walked around the office, searching for Jordan and they slammed open the door, glaring daggers at the animator. Luckily, no one was in the office and Jordan's head looked up at the door from his computer with wide eyes when he noticed who it was, "Jordan." Brandon warned.

"Uhh, I have to go." He said slowly and closed his laptop and set it down on a nearby desk, standing up to leave. Brandon pushed the door closed and folded his arms across his chest as Jordan sat back down, realizing his mistake a little too late.

"Why'd you tell the story, Jordan?" Chris asked softly and Jordan gulped.

"W-well, Gus br-brought it up a-and asked m-me what h-happened." Jordan stammered, backing up into the couch as Chris walked closer. "I was kidding when I said that I was going to make it an RTAA, I promise."

"Kidding? You practically promised the audience that you'd make it." Brandon replied as Jordan tried to think of any solutions to his problem.

Chris turned back to Jordan and looked disappointed, "You said you wouldn't tell the story." Chris reminded him.

"But Chris, you are so adorable when you get flustered and Brandon had the greatest moment in history. It was a great story to tell, I couldn't help myself." Jordan explained as innocently as possible, and Chris walked back to Brandon to discuss something, probably his demise. The animator sat awkwardly in the room as they spoke, getting more and more nervous. He then suggested, "I-I'll make it up to you guys."

The pair stopped talking and slowly walked over, interested, "How?" Brandon questioned and Jordan bit his lip.

To be fair, the only way he would get out of this situation is how they always solve their arguments. Little, passionate kisses that turn into something more later on -- and that's exactly what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I wrote it how you wanted it to be. Criticism is much appreciated and here is a link, so that you could give me more prompts and that I could write more for you guys. http://archiveofourown.org/works/2609204


End file.
